Blurred Destiny
by moonbeam2020
Summary: This is a story about redemption and how love can change a person completely. Draco Malfoy is disgraced by nearly all the wizarding world. Hermione Granger is stuck in an unwanted relationship. This is a story of how their destinies intertwine. This is my first story, please r&r. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.k Rowling does.


**This is my first story. I've read a lot of fanfic so I decided it was time to make one myself. Please read and review, idk if I should continue the story. Is it any good? pls tell me if there's any spelling mistakes or anything innacurate. Enjoy!**

I watched as the sun rose over the cloudy sky from the mini quidditch pitch at the back of The Burrow. I had been awake since 4:30 in the morning, thinking about Ron. My relationship with Ron was going no where but he didn't seem to understand that. We had been dating since the end of the war, after that kiss in the Chamber of Secrets. Back then I thought I was in love with him, but now I knew that I had merely been infatuated with him. Ron talked about marriage and having his kids, but I knew I wasn't ready to deal with him on a daily basis. I was currently debating whether I should break up with him or not. I mean I loved him but I loved him like a best friend, not like a lover. I wanted to ask Harry or even Ginny for advice, but they wouldn't be able to judge fairly because they were his friends too. For the first time in a long time I felt a tear rolling down my left cheek. I was just so confused, what should I do? I asked myself. I was still trying to deal with the absence of my parents due to the memory charm I had placed on them before the war. Abruptly, I heard footsteps trudging through the muddy grass. I quickly wiped my tear away and turned around. It was Fleur. Fleur and I had become sort of friends during my stay at the Burrow, which had been nearly all summer. Fleur noticed me and came and sat next to me.

"Why are you out here so early in the morning," she asked in perfect English. I had taught her how to talk in perfect English during all my spare time.  
"I couldn't sleep."  
Fleur studied my face, as if she could read my every expression.  
"Is it Ron? I've noticed you've become more distant from him," she said worriedly.  
I just nodded because I knew that if I talked I would begin to cry. Fleur simply hugged me and said, "If you are not happy, then break up with him. I'm sure he'll understand. He is your best friend after all." I nodded again, but this time I was fully convinced that I was not meant to become the next Ms. Weasley.

After my talk with Fleur I went back to the room I shared with Ginny. Ginny, of course wasn't there because she had sneaked off to Harry's room in the middle of the night. I waited underneath the covers until Ms. Weasley shouted that breakfast was ready. I went down the stairs and into the dining room, where I noticed that only Harry, Ron, Ginny and Ms. Weasley were there. Ron immediately ran up and greeted me with a hug. He whispered in my ear, "Where were you last night? I missed laying next to you." I'm sure my face was screwed up in disgust so thank Merlin I didn't have a chance to respond however because Ms. Weasley told us that our Hogwarts letters had arrived. I ran out of Ron's arms and began looking for my letter.  
Harry chuckled in the background while Ginny just snorted at my enthusiasm. I picked up the five letters that had arrived and handed one to Ron, one to Harry, one to  
Ginny, and two for me. I tore open the one that was stuffed the most. It said:

Dear Miss Granger  
It has come to my attention that you were interested in joining the Ministry of Magic staff prior to the second war. Hogwarts would like to offer you a chance to gain an internship within the department of your choice if you demonstrate your skills during your upcoming year at Hogwarts. Demonstrating your skills would occur if you agree to become one of the leaders of the new Interhouse Association Project. This would involve working with a member of each house and attempting to create unity within the four Hogwarts houses,mainly between Slytherin and the rest of the houses. Should you accept this proposition, the Ministry of Magic will look at your qualifications and evaluate your work ethic. I for one truly hope you consider this opportunity Miss Granger. We could use your help. Enclosed are the applications you will need to sign if you are interested in this offer.  
Professor McGonagall  
Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

I couldn't help myself, I squealed like a little girl and ran up to Harry and Ginny and hugged them tightly. I felt like everything was solved. I was going back to Hogwarts! Ron stood there with his arms outstretched, so I reluctantly wrapped my arms around him. When I let go I noticed Ginny whispering something to Harry, it looked like she was bragging to him about something. I cleared my throat and looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow. Then I watched as Ron opened his Hogwarts letter and as his expression changed from uncaring to outraged. He threw the letter down and shouted, "I'm not the Head Boy! Why the bloody hell did I get this letter then? I'm not going back to that ruddy school unless I'm Head Boy!" Harry got a guilty look on his face and I quickly guessed what had happened: Harry had gotten Head Boy. Ms. Weasley put her hands on her hips and faced Ron.  
"What in the world makes you think you deserve Head Boy Ronald? Harry here earned it, you on the other hand, only got 5 O.W.L.S. Harry got 8 and I'm so proud of him. You have no reason to complain Ronald Billius Weasley!"  
Ron cowered in fear of his mother while Harry looked upset and Ginny sat sniggering in the seat next to Harry. Ms. Weasley continued scolding Ron and telling him about how disappointed she was in his behavior. I silently opened my second Hogwarts letter and saw that it had the list of books and materials I would need for my repeated 7th year. When Ginny stopped sniggering, she too opened her letter and immediately began jumping up and down in excitement. Ms. Weasley stopped scolding Ron and looked at Ginny.  
Ginny squealed excitedly and said, "I got Head Girl!"  
Ms. Weasley hugged Ginny while Ron fumed and Harry finally became happy.  
Ron, the stubborn git he is, stomped out of the room, muttering about how it was all unfair and how everyone hated him. All of a sudden, the front door was banging and a female voice was screaming for help. Ms. Weasley ran towards the door while Ginny, Harry, and I followed more slowly. When I got to the door, I saw the most unexpected sight. There were two people at the door and they were wearing dark hoods that covered their faces. I stepped forward and demanded,"Who are you and what are you doing here?"  
The woman grabbed the man's arm and tugged on his hood. He sighed and then proceeded to pull down his hood. The woman did the same. A simultaneous sigh left Ms. Weasley's, Harry's, Ginny's, and my own lips. The pair at the door were none other than a beat up, frail looking Narcissa Malfoy and a perfectly healthy Draco Malfoy.


End file.
